Tendre Moment
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Sakura s’est fait mal et rencontre un étrange garçon… KabuSaku


Titre : Tendre moment

Titre : Tendre moment

Autateresse : Keyko-san

Source : Naruto

Disclamer : Sakura n'est pas à moi et je n'en veux pas… Quant à Kabuto… Je ne serais pas contre l'avoir

Résumé : Sakura s'est fait mal et rencontre un étrange garçon…

Paring : Sakura x Kabuto.

Rating : K+

Genre : Mignon et romantique.

Note : Sur un mot d'Amandine : Désinfectant. L'histoire est donc pour elle.

Sinon… Kabuto a quinze ans et Sakura en a huit…

Bonne lecture !

_**Tendre moment**_

Sakura venait de tomber sur le sol. Elle avait les genoux écorchés… Elle se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes. Un garçon arriva alors, il était grand, avait des cheveux argentés attaché en catogan, des yeux bleus et des lunettes. Sakura baissa les yeux en reniflant.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Lui demanda le garçon.

-Je suis tombée… Et je me suis fait mal ! »

La jeune fille se remit à pleurer et le garçon se pencha sur elle et regarda attentivement les genoux avant de sortir des pansements et du désinfectant de ses poches.

« C'est quoi ? Demanda la petite en montrant la petite bouteille.

-Du désinfectant ! Ne bouge pas ! »

Il prit du coton, toujours dans sa poche, l'enduit de désinfectant et le passa sur les plaies de la petite fille qui hurla de douleur.

« Ça fait mal ! Cria-t-elle.

-Arrête de bouger ! »

Il finit et mit les pansements sur les genoux.

« Voilà, c'est bien maintenant…

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-C'est pour que ça se soigne… Et que ça ne s'infecte pas…

-Merci… »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux et le garçon aux cheveux argentés vint s'asseoir à côté de Sakura. Le jeune garçon regarda le ciel bleu.

« Tu te balades souvent avec du désinfectant ?

-Toujours… Je veux devenir médecin. »

Ils restèrent encore silencieux. Sakura aimait bien la présence de ce grand garçon… Il était gentil avec elle… Puis il était mignon. Elle le regarda et rougit légèrement.

« T'as un amoureux ? Demanda le garçon.

-Je… Il y a un garçon… Sasuke… Il me plait bien… »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Oui, j'ai entendu parlé de lui… C'est l'Uchiwa… Toutes les filles de ton âge lui courent après…

-Et toi ?

-Quoi et moi ?

-T'as une amoureuse ?

-Non… J'ai un maître.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Orochimaru-sama…

-Tu l'aimes bien ?

-Ouais, beaucoup… Il m'apprend tout ce qu'il peut… Mais en cachette… Car normalement on n'a pas le droit de se voir… Tu le diras à personne, pas vrai ? Je peux te faire confiance ? »

Le garçon lui fit un sourire et Sakura rougit. Elle fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi tu veux devenir médecin ?

-Pour soigner des gens… Pour soigner Orochimaru-sama… »

Sakura hocha la tête. Médecin c'était utile… Elle aussi pourrait devenir ce qu'on appelle une médic-nin ! Elle sourit.

« Moi aussi, je serais une médecin ! »

Le garçon eut l'air surpris puis lui fit un sourire tendre.

« Promis ?

-Promit ! »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Tu me fais un baiser de promesse ?

-Un baiser de promesse ? S'étonna la rose. »

L'argenté sourit, s'approcha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la petite… Chastement, juste quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner. Sakura était toute rouge. Il rigola.

« Il va falloir que j'y aille… Mais avant… Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je m'appelle Sakura !

-Moi c'est Kabuto… Sakura ?

-Oui, Kabuto ?

-Un jour… Toi et moi… »

Sakura comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Kabuto.

« Oui ! »

Le garçon eut un grand sourire puis il baissa les yeux.

« Tu sera prête à m'attendre ?

-Oui…

-Et pour Sasuke ?

-Il n'a pas vraiment de l'importance… Il est juste mignon ! »

Kabuto passa une main tendre dans les cheveux de la jeune fille avant de lui dire :

« Tu seras toujours la seule ! »

Et il s'en alla. Laissant là, la rose… Elle se jura de l'attendre… Elle savait qu'Orochimaru était un méchant… Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle attendrait Kabuto… Elle mit son nœud convenablement dans ses cheveux et sourit. Bien sûr… Elle allait continuer à essayer d'avoir Sasuke ! Elle allait montrer à cette peste d'Ino…

Elle se retourna et s'en alla…

À ce moment là, elle ne savait pas encore que Sasuke et Kabuto trahiraient tous les deux le village… Que l'amour qu'elle avait oublié pour ce garçon aux cheveux argentés était toujours aussi présent malgré le temps… Et que elle aussi allait trahir le village… Juste pour pouvoir avoir Kabuto… Car elle n'avait pas voulu l'attendre… Et à ce moment là elle ne savait pas à quel point sa vie allait être difficile… Très difficile… Mais que les moments de bonheurs, aussi courts soient-ils… Allaient être intenses… Car elle était aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait…

_Fin._

**Keyko-san : Et voilà c'est finit… j'espère que j'ai bien réussit à interpréter ce que voulait ma petite Amandine… Faut dire que sur ce couple-là, les possibilités étaient bien limitées !**

**Aller, bisous à tous et… review's ?**


End file.
